Gesto
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Orpheu voltou à vida e foi à Asgard representando Atena. O que pode acontecer? Oneshot curtinha, presente de niver para minha amiga Chibi.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Mas a personalidade de Alberich e Orpheu é criação minha e de Abely, respectivamente.

* * *

**_Gesto_**

A misericórdia descomunal de sua deusa permitiu que retomasse sua vida "normal". Eurídice estava morta, não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, a não ser se conformar. O vazio em seu peito não seria preenchido jamais, mas as lembranças da amada lhe confortariam.

Como fiel cavaleiro de Atena, Orpheu, Cavaleiro de Prata de Lira, ainda tinha obrigações a serem cumpridas. Uma delas era representar todo o Santuário em reuniões em nome da paz mundial. E teria de fazê-lo novamente.

Desta vez a reunião seria sediada em Asgard. Odin, Poseidon e Atena decidirão a "Nova Ordem de Paz Mundial" através daquele encontro. Os três deuses mandaram seus mais fieis representantes.

* * *

Hilda, representante do extremo norte, reuniu seus guerreiros. Estes também participariam da reunião, assegurando assim o sucesso da mesma. Siegfried de Dubhe, a estrela alfa, aceitou de bom grado, bem como Hagem de Merak, a estrela beta, Shido de Mizar, a estrela zeta, Mime de Benetnasch, a estrela eta e Thor de Phecda, a estrela gama. Os demais guerreiros não viam motivo para estarem presentes em tal "confraternização", mas como eram minoria, não tiveram suas vontades respeitadas.

Hilda pediu encarecidamente que todos ajudassem com os preparativos, entretanto não foi atendida. Três de seus guerreiros simplesmente saíram do palácio sem maiores explicações. Eram eles Fenrir de Alioth, a estrela Épsilon, Bado de Alcor, sombra de Mizar, e Alberich de Megrez, a estrela delta. Cada um seguiu o próprio caminho ao adentrar a floresta.

* * *

Orpheu quis sair do Santuário o quanto antes, pois nada mais o prendia lá. Estava deveras adiantado. Chegou em Asgasd várias horas antes da reunião começar. Sabia que para chegar ao Palácio Valhala tinha de atravessar a floresta ao seu redor. Uma estranha sensação de que se complicaria naquele lugar o incomodava.

Assim que deu o primeiro passo na parte mais densa dali, sentiu uma presença quase tão malévola quanto à de um dos Juízes. Ainda assim, continuou com seu caminho, parando somente num tipo de cemitério. Vários caixões e túmulos de, ao que lhe parecia, ametista estendiam-se por todo o local. Percebeu um cosmo grandioso atrás de si e, quando se virou, não viu mais nada.

Fora agarrado por grossos e fortes galhos que lhe prenderam a um tronco, pensando sua cintura, braços e pernas. Estava vulnerável sem a armadura. Para piorar, sua lira havia caído, mal conseguia se mover e seus olhos tapados com um ganho mais fino. Tentou se libertar, em vão.

- Quem...? - Pensou alto.

- Ora, ora... Veja o que temos aqui. - Um homem de voz rouca falou bem próximo ao rosto do cavaleiro. - O que um aspirante a músico faz dentro da floresta? Não sabe que este é território privado, se é que posso colocar assim?

- Sou Orpheu de Lira, um cavaleiro de Atena. - Mantinha a calma apesar de tudo, ainda tentando se livrar do que o prendia. - Vim representando minha deusa e tenho que chegar ao Palácio Valhala.

- Atena, hum? - O tom de cinismo na voz era incrível. - Esperava que Saori Kido viesse em pessoa... Devo puni-lo no lugar dela?

O cavaleiro percebeu que estava realmente perante um inimigo. Sentiu a pressão aumentar sobre seu corpo.

- Quem cala, consente. - O guerreiro esboçou um sorriso transbordando malícia. - Obviamente para você, darei um tratamento especial... - Disse ao aproximar-se. A mão rápida foi logo ao pescoço alvo, apertando-o. - ... Tente não se mover, serei rápido. - Iria matá-lo, mas seu olhar pairou sobre os lábios carnudos do loiro. Como que hipnotizado, foi atraído até que colou as bocas. Não ficou assim muito tempo, só até perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Percebe que isto pode acabar com o acordo entre os deuses? - Orpheu exaltou-se um pouco devido o contato há pouco firmado.

- Sério? - Foi totalmente cínico ao perguntar. - Se é assim... Acho que devo me esforçar para que acabe mal... - Decidido sobre o que fazer, tirou a armadura, bem devagar. Assim que acabou, aproximou-se perigosamente do cavaleiro. - Não grite, está bem? Não somos só nós dois nessa floresta e... - Acariciou a coxa dele, de baixo para cima, bem lentamente. - Tenho certeza de que você não irá querer ser alvo de mais ninguém...

Num movimento com a mão, Alberich conseguiu rasgar a calça que Orpheu usava, deixando o membro e a entrada dele bem expostos. Num outro movimento, fez com que os troncos que seguravam suas pernas se elevassem, afastando-se um pouco. O caminho estava aberto.

- O que...? O que pensa que está fazendo? - O loiro gritou e tentou escapar a todo o custo.

- Se eu fosse você, relaxaria. - Sorriu maliciosamente e abaixou um pouco as calças. Posicionou-se entre as pernas do outro e guiou o membro para a entrada do mesmo. - Isso costuma doer muito. - Disse, antes de beijá-lo a força e penetrá-lo, bem devagar, excitando-se a cada demonstração de raiva e dor que via.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, começou a estocá-lo, com uma vontade tão intensa a ponto de deixar o cavaleiro sem forças. Pouco a pouco os galhos soltavam o corpo. Orpheu, sem conseguir reagir, desesperou-se ao notar que estava completamente a mercê do outro. Com muito custo, conseguiu entreabrir os olhos e ver quem era o maldito que estava lhe estuprando.

Alberich amenizou os movimentos assim que encontrou os belos olhos azuis do cavaleiro. Foi mais uma vez atraído para um beijo que, para sua surpresa, foi retribuído. As estocadas finalmente tomaram um rumo certo, calmas e carinhosas, bem como o entrelaçar das línguas naquele ato tão... Pecaminoso. Os olhos não paravam de se encarar, quase como se se devorassem ao fazê-lo.

Isso continuou até que o loiro ficasse sem fôlego. Assim que o contado das bocas foi quebrado, separaram os rostos. Já haviam se visto, no inferno. Não conseguiam lembrar-se de nada extraordinário que havia acontecido entre eles no reino de Hades. Entretanto Orpheu sentia que não permitiria ser tocado daquela maneira por ninguém mais.

Sem uma palavra trocada, o ritmo dos movimentos começou a aumentar. O ruivo queria possuir aquele cavaleiro tão intrigante o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia deixar de ser gentil com o mesmo. Beijou-lhe a face, o pescoço e foi para a orelha, onde mordiscou e lambeu o lóbulo.

- Quem é você...? - Megrez sussurrou, num tom de voz sedutor.

O loiro, sem conseguir falar, apenas encarou os belos olhos de Alberich. Com as mãos livres, passou a acariciar as costas do mesmo, enquanto abria mais as pernas para ajudar na penetração.

O guerreiro parou o que fazia subitamente. Segurou o loiro pela cintura, bem firme, e levou-o ao chão, com cuidado, sem sair de dentro dele. Retomou as estocadas ao levantar a camisa que o outro usava e abocanhar um dos pontos rosados enrijecido, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão direita.

O cavaleiro começou a gemer baixinho, enquanto voltava com as caricias nas costas do outro. Subiu uma das mãos até a nuca do ruivo, onde, instintivamente, começou a enrolar os cachinhos rosados com um dedo, num gesto simples e fútil para muitos. No mesmo instante ambos congelaram. Parecia que a memória dos dias passados no reino de Hades voltou. Encararam-se.

- Orpheu...

- Albe... - O lirista não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Como podia ter se esquecido do homem que roubou seu coração, que lhe livrou de toda e qualquer dor naquele inferno?

- Shhh... - Acariciou o rosto do amado. - Não chore, está bem? - Beijou a testa do outro. - O que importa é que estamos aqui, vivos, juntos... - Remexeu-se dentro do cavaleiro. - Viu...?

O loiro, sem conseguir falar, apenas concordou com a cabeça, corado, e puxou Alberich para mais um beijo, que logo foi firmado. Aquilo fez com que as estocadas recomeçassem um pouco mais rápidas e profundas que antes. O ruivo agarrou o membro abandonado entre os corpos e começou a apertá-lo e soltá-lo, numa massagem simples e gostosa.

Conforme aprofundavam o beijo, deixavam a situação mais "quente", com caricias bem ousadas. As línguas se tocavam com curiosidade e carinho, numa batalha simplesmente deliciosa. Como se quisessem se fundir, os corpos se colavam mais e mais, grudando pelo suor que brotava de todos os poros do corpo, apesar do frio que fazia.

Orpheu, mesmo ciente que provocar o ruivo em momentos como aquele podia acarretar em lesões internas, contraiu seu interior, fazendo com que o amado soltasse um gemido alto e longo, desfazendo o beijo. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, começou a rebolar, pedindo por mais.

Sorrindo sadicamente, Alberich não atendeu aos pedidos do loiro. Muito pelo contrário. Saiu de dentro dele e passou apenas a explorar o corpo abaixo de si com as mãos, evitando tocar no membro e nos mamilos, que ficavam cada vez mais enrijecidos. Alargou o sorriso ao notar a expressão que o outro fazia, mas não se deixou intimidar. Aproximou os rostos e deu um selinho no mais novo, afastando-se logo em seguida.

- Você foi um cãozinho muito malvado... - Segurou uma das pernas de Orpheu, elevando-a. - Terá que pagar por isso e também implorar para que eu continue o que fazia há pouco.

- Nunca... - Enraivecido, Orpheu retrucou, tentando agarrar o ruivo para que este o beijasse novamente.

- Veremos... - Desviando-se com perfeição dos braços do loiro, baixou a cabeça até o membro e começou a chupar a pele em volta dele, deixando marcas vermelhas bem definidas.

Não parou por ali. Segurando com força a outra perna, afastou e elevou ambas, facilitando a visualização de seu alvo. A língua não perdeu tempo em acariciar a pequena entrada do músico. Este, por sua vez, contraia-se em espasmos, tentando manter a sanidade para castigar aquele carrasco mais tarde. Não estava aguentando aquela tortura, parecia que seu membro sairia de seu corpo, de tão excitado que estava.

- A-Albe... - Gemeu o nome do outro.

- Hum? - Fingiu não saber o que Orpheu queria e continuou trabalhando com a língua, penetrando-o com ela.

- P-Por favor... - Elevou o quadril assim que sentiu algo molhado lhe invadir.

- O que? - Fingiu-se novamente de desentendido e afastou o rosto dali, voltando a ficar sobre o amado, encarando-o.

- Não me faça dizer... - Suplicou, com um olhar de cachorro pidão.

- Hum... - Segurou-lhe o rosto com uma mão, forçando-lhe a fazer um bico. - Só porque estou quase num estado de abstinência... - Sorriu maliciosamente e o beijou.

Bem lentamente, voltou a ficar entre as pernas do loiro. Em contraste a isso, penetrou-o de uma só vez, de forma rápida, não permitindo que o beijo fosse quebrado para que gemessem. Sem mais cerimônia, começou a estocá-lo forte e profundamente, apesar de manter um ritmo lento. Deixava os olhos abertos, apenas para ver a expressão mista de dor e prazer que conseguia quase levá-lo ao orgasmo.

Aquilo continuou. Aquela tortura simples, mas aguda, que quase forçava Orpheu a implorar por muito mais. Sem muito o que fazer para que seu amante mudasse de idéia, o cavaleiro só conseguiu mover-se para ajudar nas estocadas e enrolar algumas mechas cacheadas num dedo.

Aquilo pareceu a realização de um fetiche para o ruivo. No mesmo instante, agarrou o membro do mais novo e começou a masturbá-lo com vontade, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas e a profundidade do beijo.

Não demorou para que aquilo tomasse proporções extraordinárias, em que, mesmo querendo, não conseguiam manter o beijo. Os gemidos delirantes não lhes permitiam tal capricho. Os corpos estavam colados de uma forma incrivelmente forte. Parecia que todo aquele tempo que "perderam" no inferno estava sendo recuperado num só ato de prazer.

As bocas tocavam-se vez ou outra, em meio a gemidos e chamados que ecoavam pela floresta. As caricias tornaram-se simples devido ao foco da concentração dos dois estar apenas no beijo não formado e nas estocadas. Estas pareciam partir o corpo do loiro em dois, enquanto o membro do ruivo ficaria esmagado e inutilizado tamanha a pressão no interior do cavaleiro.

Em pouco tempo gozaram, juntos. Orpheu arqueou as costas ao sentir algo como uma corrente elétrica passar por sua coluna, enquanto Alberich contraia o abdômen para que sentisse melhor o liquido sair de dentro de si. Relaxaram de uma vez, sem separarem os corpos.

- Você terá que faltar à reunião... - Declarou o guerreiro após sua respiração se normalizar.

- Por quê?

- Lesões internas... E... - Encarou o outro. - Consegue andar?

- ... Te mato. - Disse, brincando, enquanto puxava o amado para um selinho.

- Alem do mais... Estará ocupado demais para isso... - Sorriu maliciosamente, capturando os lábios do cavaleiro, de forma tão voluptuosa que excitou ambos novamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Yay! Terminei isso há muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo, mas fui corrigir e dar os retoques finais hoje xD Bem... Presente de niver para minha amiga Chibi! Espero que goste! Eu achei meio exagerado... Mas... Tudo bem... '.' De qualquer forma, comente tudo!

_Campanha:_ Reviews fazem bem à saúde. Ajude essa pobre ficwriter a ser feliz! xD


End file.
